Wasn't Meant to Be
by Alone in the Outfield
Summary: Could it be that through it all, Zuko as the enemy, just wasn't meant to be? ZukoxKatara drabbles. Rated for possible later chapters.
1. Drabble 1

She was everywhere.

In his dreams, in his nightmares, she had made an imprint of herself on him forever.

He touched a scar she had given him from their last fight...

"_You should go, go!" he had warned._

"_Why," she drawled, "should I leave when I have a perfect opportunity to kill you now?"_

"_I am not your..." he was about to say when a water whip hit him across the jaw, drawing blood. She stood triumphant at the bleeding boy, yet he saw her shudder in guilt. _

_She was remorseful? He stood and ran away. _

He remembered the girls eyes the most, how they had been filled with pain and loss. Was she an orphan? No. She was motherless. Zuko knew the look in her cobalt eyes, as he had seen the same in his own eyes for years after his mother had died. It was funny, how different the two teens were, yet how alike they ended up being.

She was with him always, the girl. Always singing to him, telling him she hated him.

For some reason unknown to him, he wished she didn't hate him. He felt so strong a bond to this girl that he knew, if he were to be close enough to her, he would take her in his arms and protect her until the sun set on his life.

As the boy closed his eyes in slumber, he spoke softly to himself.

"Katara, waterbending master, be with me always, give me strength to leave the grasps of the Fire Nation forever."

Little did he know, that ten miles away in an inn much like the one the boy was in, a girl prayed.

Her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears, her dark hair was still wet from a bath. She looked out of the window at the moon. She was so torn, between the love for her family and the look that a certain young prince had given her. Could it be possible, that through it all, Zuko as the enemy, just wasn't meant to be?


	2. Drabble 2

(A/N Zuko and the gang, while not traveling together, are not hating eachother anymore. Bear with me, k?)

It is all my fault.

You say no, you shake your head, but really, it is.

I was foolish to buy that love potion.

It was for Aang. In those senses, the potion was perfect.

Thus far, Aang has tried to kiss me four times today. This, yesterday, would have been fabulous. Now it's just gross. I see now that Aang and I are totally platonic.

Anyways, yeah. This is an utter fiasco. Because, me, being stupid, decided to add xiam root because I thought it had romantic properties, and now the entire village we're staying in is fighting over me. It's flattering, yes, but kind of annoying.

It is ALL my fault.

And to make matters worse, a certain fire prince is here.

And he wasn't affected by the potion. He has been my savior, warding of hoardes of young men for me. Okay, so not really, and I still don't really like him so much, but he's looking better than Aang at this point.

He is with me right now, as we are hiding in a cupboard from 6 boys, who are presently fighting over who should kill Zuko so that they might then fight to the death for me. How...gory. If these boys want my heart, they aren't getting far. Wait a minute...I just noticed...This broom closet is terribly small. Zuko has his arms are around me.

This makes me somewhat happy now. I hear the other boys walk away from the closet. We don't move. I wonder if it's because we are both petrified or we are both comfortable in each others arms. I do appear to fit very well.

"Katara...?" He is whispering to me.

"Zuko...I am so sorry..."

"Don't be. I am glad this happened."

"What? Why?"

"Because then I would have no reason to stand this close to you."

"...oh."

This may be all my fault, but I am leaning in to kiss him now, and I sort of glad this is happening to me. Now, to deal with the havoc outside...

Oh screw it. This is way too nice to leave.


	3. Drabble 3

Katara held her face in her hands.

Or, she sort of stared at her blue, water covered hands,

And anyone would swear she was actually shoving her nose into her palms.

She could have healed the old man, true, but Zuko, that stubborn prince, had refused.

The old man was probably dead...it was a pity. She remembered the old man from the North Pole, for his knowledge and wisdom had touched her heart. Not many Fire Nation men were like that- not many men in any Nation were like that.

What disturbed Katara most was that she felt awful for the Prince.

Why was he so keen to regain his honor? Weren't Fire people all about honor? And a prince, of all people, had to have lots of honor. Why did that girl- Akukla? Ashula? Why did she look like Zuko? Was she his cousin? His sister?

Katara was so confused. That poor, beautiful boy. Could it be that Katara was only truly seeing Zuko now? Was he just sad?

And, suddenly, Katara's face was cold, out of her fingers. Her soaked hands lost their glow.

She slapped her face, her pride attempting to shake the thought from her brain and from her heart.

The worst part of all was that she would go to bed that night, shaken from her musings and hating Zuko more than ever.

She would hate him...

But she would have been right.

She was truly seeing him for the first time, and she was afraid that she liked what she saw.


	4. SMUT WARNING!

SMUT WARNING!

( I felt like it! Hehehe.)

It had started with his hand.

Damn skin. Men's hands were not like this at home.

Their hands were cold.

This boy had the strongest, most beautiful pale hands...ever.

They'd started by holding hands.

And his face- He was so handsome. He had character, and a smile that was rare, but amazing.

He ran those hands over her hips; he ran those eyes over her lips.

His lips too- smooth, warm. They invited her, asking her to kiss them.

She did. The kiss led to many more.

She pawed at his tunic, yanking it over his head and tossing it away.

His eyes were wide- Inquiring to her motives. She was ready. She wanted it.

He needed no more convincing. Off went her dress, her leggings, and her breastband.

Off went his pants.

And then she screamed a moment at first, but fell into the rhythm, moaning, begging for more.

They cuddled after, his soft hands cupping her back.

Damn hands.


	5. Some TophxAang for good measure

A Tophang?

Who knew.

Toph never liked to draw pictures.

She could draw them in the dirt-

But, she never really appreciated the beauty of the simplistic art she made.

Until that is, she met Aang. She knew he was bald, and had heard that he had tattoos.

She had a vague idea of his body, and yet she drew him anyways.

Years passed of her travels with him, and everywhere they went, she left little patches of dirt where she had scribbled out the evidence of her obsession. Even after the war had ended and Sokka and Katara had left, she stayed with him.

And at sixteen, he finally realized why Toph drew in the sand and rock.

One night, he took Toph's hand and led her to a soft block of dirt. He took a sharp stone and traced a heart. A heart that had so little effort but so much meaning.

He led the blind girl's fingers to the heart, and let her palms recognize the love he had just silently confessed to her. She reached up and found his face and held it, until he pressed his lips down on hers.

She had never like the pictures she drew, but felt through Aang's embrace that the picture had liked her.

Now on to the Zutara, folks!

(Katara has a conversation with her subconscious)

Aang and Toph are cute. They are made for each other.

_Like you and Zuko?_

No.

_Yes._

I am not cute- I am eighteen. I am lovely; my relationships are elegant and beautiful. Aang and Toph are only sixteen. They are cute.

_They have admitted something that is more mature and elegant than you could imagine-love. They know and embrace the fact that they were made for eachother._

So? I like Zuko. He's my friend.

_He's your soul mate. I know. I'm your subconscious._

So you want me to admit something? You want me to admit that deep down, I know Zuko and I could be more than just friends? That I want to be his and marry him and be with him forever! That I do love him?

_Katara, calm down... You just shouted that last sentence out loud._

I...I did? Oh crap...he's right behind me, isn't he.

_Yep._

I hate you.


	6. Drabble 6

It had been years.

The last time she had seen him was when she was fifteen.

She was eighteen.

He was hot.

He had grown a bit, and stood in front of her now, awkwardly retracing her and absorbing her.

She found herself inwardly laughing.

_You could SO have had that..._

Yes, she could have.

But she recognized a spark in his eyes as they traced her mouth.\

Screw "could have had that"...

She could **still **have that.


End file.
